Kingdom Hearts
Cast: *Sora - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Kairi - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Riku - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Goofy - Otis (Barnyard) *Donald Duck - Pip (Barnyard) *Mickey Mouse - SpongeBob SquarePants *Roxas - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Namine - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Xion - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Axel - Guy (The Croods) *Aqua - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Terra - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Ventus - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Master Eraqus - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Master Xehanort - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Vanitas - Eddie Brock/Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Woody - Turbo *Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) *Rex - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Hamm - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Sarge - Mario (Super Mario) *Soldiers - Various Mario characters (Super Mario) *James P. Sullivan - Batman (The Lego Movie) *Mike Wazowski - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Boo - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) *Snow White - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *The Prince - Nod (Epic) *The Evil Queen - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *The Old Hag - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Doc - Valiant *Grumpy - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Happy - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Sleepy - Junior (Storks) *Bashful - Rafael (With Pedro and Nico as Extras) (Rio) *Sneezy - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Dopey - Chuck (The Angry Birds) *The Magic Mirror - The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Winnie The Pooh - Boog (Open Season) *Piglet - Chicken Little *Tigger - Sid (Ice Age) *Cinderella - Jewel (Rio) *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose - Audrey (The Lorax) *Flora - Sally (Cars) *Fauna - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Merryweather - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Maleficent - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Prince Phillip - Ted (The Lorax) *King Stefan - Gru (Despicable Me) *Queen Leah - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *King Hurbert - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Aladdin - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Princess Jasmine - Cappy (Robots) *The Genie - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *The Sultan - Bigweld (Robots) *Jafar - Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Sid (Ice Age) *The Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Rajah - Alex (Madagascar) *Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Belle - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Beast - Shrek *Prince Adam - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Peter Pan - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Wendy Darling - Hilda *John Darling - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Michael Darling - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Tinker Bell - Sally (Cars) *Captain Hook - Nigel (Rio) *Mr. Smee - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Shere Khan (LA)((The Jungle Book))((2016)) *The Lost Boys - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions), Tiago (Rio 2) Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls),and Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Wreck-It Ralph - Lightning McQueen (Cars) Gallery: Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania.jpeg|Jonathan as Sora Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Kairi Gene.jpg|Gene as Riku Otis the Cow.jpg|Otis as Goofy Pip-the-mouse-barnyard-4.05.jpg|Pip as Donald Duck SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Mickey Mouse ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Roxas Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Namine LoryLoud.jpg|Lori Loud as Xion Guy in The Croods.jpg|Guy as Axel Elena character.png|Elena as Aqua Mateo in Elena of Avalor.jpg|Mateo as Terra Jack-Frost-rise-of-the-guardians-34249232-394-500.jpg|Jack Frost as Ventus The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit.jpg|Wallace as Master Eraqus Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as Master Xehanort Venom.jpeg|Eddie Brock/Venom as Vanitas Turbo the Snail.png|Turbo/Theo as Woody Diego The Tiger.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear Kion.jpg|Kion as Rex Lenny.png|Lenny as Hamm Mario super mario.png|Mario as Sarge Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex Marty.jpg|Marty Melman.jpg|and Melman as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio LEGO Batman.jpg|Batman as James P. Sullivan Emmet Brickowski.jpg|Emmet as Mike Wazowski Agnes in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Agnes Gru as Boo Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine as Snow White Character main Nod.png|Nod as The Prince Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as The Evil Queen Gnorga-0.jpg|Gnorga as The Old Hag Valiant.png|Valiant as Doc Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Grumpy KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane as Happy Storks Screenshot 0191.jpg|Junior as Sleepy Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael as Bashful (With Pedro and Nico as Extras) bomb-the-angry-birds-movie-3.16.jpg|Bomb as Sneezy chuck-the-angry-birds-movie-6.2.jpg|Chuck as Doopey Joker lego batman movie.png|The Joker as The Magic Mirror Boog.jpg|Boog as Winnie The Pooh Chicken Little.jpg|Chicken Little as Piglet Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Tigger Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Cinderella Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose Sally in Cars 3.jpg|Sally as Flora Holly_shiftwell_cars_2.png|Holley Shiftwell as Fauna Cruz ramirez cars 3.png|Cruz Ramirez as Merryweather Mrs. Tweedy.png|Mrs. Tweedy as Maleficent Ted.jpg|Ted as Prince Phillip Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as King Stefan Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Queen Leah Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as King Hubert RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom as Aladdin Cappy.jpg|Cappy as Princess Jasmine ThomasSavesTheDay78.png|Thomas as The Genie Bigweld-robots-1.6.jpg|Bigweld as The Sultan Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Iago Sid.jpg|Sid as Abu Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as The Magic Carpet MadagascarAlex.jpg|Alex as Rajah Yokai.png|Yokai as Genie Jafar Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Belle Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Sherk as Beast Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Prince Adam Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Peter Pan Hilda.png|Hilda as Wendy Darling Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud as John Darling Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Michael Darling Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally as Tinker Bell Nigel the Cockatoo (Rio).jpg|Nigel as Captain Hook Melvin captain underpants movie.png|Melvin Sneedly as Mr. Smee Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan (LA) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Minions kevin bob stuart main.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob Sherman happy.png|Sherman Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg|Ted NEWWander the Orange Thing.jpg|and Wander as The Lost Boys Lightning McQueen in Cars 3-0.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Wreck-It Ralph Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Kingdom Hearts Movie-Spoof Category:Kingdom Hears Movie-Spoof